


TWD - Evolution

by YumeNox



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse), The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, F/M, Multi, The Hilltop (Walking Dead)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeNox/pseuds/YumeNox
Summary: Je me suis réveillée dans un monde bien différent de celui dont je me souviens.Les mecs qui m'ont trouvée disent appartenir aux Sauveurs. Ils me demandent qui je suis. Je crois que je m'appelle Ava...Dwight m'emmène au Sanctuaire voir un certain Negan...Ce qu'il adviendra de moi ensuite, je crois que personne ne le sait.





	TWD - Evolution

NB : Salut tout le monde, voici ma première fic TWD ! Je migre ici après être passée par Wattpad (...). J'aime écrire et mon but est de le faire bien, malgré mes nombreuses relectures, n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir si une faute traîne quelque part. J'espère rencontrer des lecteurs/auteurs français. En attendant, ce premier chapitre n'attends que vous :)  
Inutile de préciser que l'univers TWD appartient à ses créateurs, que ceci est un fanwork et rien de plus. Mon personnage original est Ava, inspirée de l'univers Resident Evil.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Negan avait réuni un conseil un peu spécial, en haut de la tour du Sanctuaire. Son lieutenant préféré, parti en mission avec une équipe il y a plusieurs jours, venait de reprendre contact par radio.

\- ... en approche du Sanctuaire, vous me recevez ?

\- Bien le putain de bonjour ! annonça Negan à la radio. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

La radio grésilla.

\- C'est Dwight, Chef. 

\- Depuis tout ce temps sans nouvelles, j'pensais que tu avais fini par crever mon Dwighty boy..., dit Negan avec son humour habituel.

\- ... Désolé de vous décevoir, se contenta de répondre le lieutenant. Arrivée estimée dans 2h. Permission d'entrer avec ... le colis...

Negan frappa sur la table avec sa batte, surexcité. Tout le monde autour de lui sursauta en fermant les yeux. 

\- Oh OUI ! Enfin quelqu'un dans ce foutu bled qui fait ce que je lui demande, putain ! Permission accordée !

Dans la pièce où se tenait Negan appuyé sur sa batte comme sur une béquille, hurlant dans l'émetteur radio, des hommes transmirent l'ordre de prévenir les sentinelles de l'arrivée du convoi, et de l'autorisation d'ouvrir les portes. La radio grésilla et Negan reprit la conversation :

\- Dépêchez vous, je veux déballer mon cadeau de Noël !

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation. Dwight, au volant de la voiture à quelques kilomètres de là, jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour voir ce qui se trouvait sur la banquette arrière. 

\- ... Negan... le colis n'est pas exactement... ce n'est pas ce qu'on pensait, dit-il d'un ton mystérieux.

Negan esquissa un sourire. Dans la pièce, les lieutenants se tenaient prêts à une nouvelle explosion de sa part. Mais non.

\- C'est pas grave, j'aime les surprises ! , déclara-t-il en faisant de grands gestes. C'est une putain de bonne surprise j'espère ?!

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Puis la voix de Dwight répondit : 

\- Je n'sais pas, vous en jugerez par vous-même, Chef...

Negan partit d'un grand éclat de rire, faisant à nouveau sursauter tout le monde autour de lui. Les lieutenants le connaissaient suffisamment bien pour savoir que ses humeurs et ses réactions étaient complètement imprévisibles. D'autant plus sur une mission aussi importante.  
Un peu moins de 2h plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau tous réunis autour de la table du conseil, Negan assis dans son trône. On entendit des bottes dans le couloir, et l'équipe qui était partie il y a une dizaine de jours entra au complet dans la petite salle, les hommes se répartissant le long du mur selon leur rang. Dwight se tint dans l'encadrement de la porte, en face de Negan, qui l'accueillit avec un sourire.

\- Eh bien ! Tu es en avance ... Prenez-en de la graine, vous autres ! Plein le cul de vos problèmes de bagnole... quand on veut, on peut, la preuve !, dit il en pointant Dwight et son groupe de sa batte de baseball. 

Personne ne dit rien. Dwight savait qu'il devait attendre d'y être invité pour prendre la parole. Il se tenait droit. Il sentit derrière lui le "colis" qui tremblait de froid...

\- Alors ! Tu vas me laisser mariner encore longtemps ou quoi ? Je veux ma surprise ... tout de suite !

Dwight acquiesça. Il se retourna et parla à quelqu'un dans le couloir. Negan essaya de voir ce qu'il foutait... Puis le blond s'avança dans la pièce, et fit place à la surprise.

\- Voilà ce que l'on a trouvé, Chef.

Les expressions variaient entre les sourcils froncés, les bouches ouvertes ou les yeux écarquillés. Ils savaient tous que la mission qui avait quitté le Sanctuaire il y a dix jours était sensé trouver de quoi leur faire gagner la guerre imminente contre Rigk Grimes, la Colline et le Royaume. 

Ils avaient reçu un message mystérieux parlant de "solution", d'arme et de supériorité. Ils en avaient déduit qu'il devait y avoir une énorme réserve d'armes, ou bien des infos capitales leur permettant de battre leurs ennemis. Et le Sanctuaire était parti à la recherche de cette solution prometteuse.

Mais là, devant les yeux et le sourire ébahi de Negan, se tenait une jeune femme, jambes nues, dans un pull à capuche qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Elle regardait autour d'elle, curieuse, tremblant de froid. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur le visage. Elle avait l'air complètement paumée... 

Negan se lissa la moustache. Dwight redoutait le pire. Il gardait ses mains dans son dos, prêt à sortir son colt s'il le fallait...

\- Eh bien eh bien .... Pour une surprise, putain de bordel de merde, c'en est une .... Mais est-elle bonne ...? ça je ne le vois pas d'ici ...

Il y eut quelques rires. 

\- Je t'écoute, Dwighty boy... Il s'est passé quoi exactement ?


End file.
